


Downfall of the wilds heroine.

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Dunno what else to put here, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia and the champions fight Aether again at fort hateno.Lydia somehow hears twilight speak to herAnd lydia meets the past heros.
Series: Tales of the heros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582





	Downfall of the wilds heroine.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think both the triforce of courage and Hylia allowed Lydia and the past heros to interact with Lydia as some kind of weird spirit while she's being restored in the shrine of resurrection. 
> 
> This is fan fiction anything can happen.

Heavy breathing could be heard from the twins, Lydia in front with a firm grip on Lorens wrist and Loren doing his best to keep up with his sister, trees and twigs whizzing past the both of them as they headed towards fort hateno to meet with the others. 

Their mother was instructing troops to protect the fort and their dad was warping between the divine beasts to make sure no malice blights had reappeared. 

"Lydia i cant-" Loren wheezed out and lost his footing, tumbling to the ground and Lydia skidded to a stop, kneeling down in front of him and hoisted him up to his knees, a concerned look on her face. 

'We're nearly at the Fort Loren. Is there any strength left in you to run?' 

"i- i think so-" 

'Good.' Lydia grabbed Lorens wrist, dragged him up and ran. Looking behind them, Lydia could see the malice slowly crawl towards them and could see Aether at the front of that. A small tch left Lydia, splaying her hand out and collected the falling water, creating a Barrier for Aether and Malice to not get past. 

That'll buy them enough time. 

Lorens legs gave out again and he fell to the ground, shaking with equal parts exhaustion and fear, Lydia dragged him up again and knelt down for him to get onto her back. 

'Loren get on.' Loren didn't need to be told twice, he got onto Lydia's back and she shot off, her hold on Loren tight as the twins saw the top of fort hateno, the Divine beasts in the guardian graveyard. Lydia Pulled her sword out, waving it to them and moved the sword to direct the champions into the fort. 

"h-Hurry! Aether isn't far behind!" Loren yelled out and Lydia gave another look behind and started running, seeing the entrance to the fort and flagged down Bazz

"Lydia! loren! You're safe thank the goddess" Lydia skidded to a stop and Loren jumped off his sisters back, both twins heaving in air. 

'Aether…advancing here…malice' Lydia signed out in broken signing and Bazz seemed to understand. 

"I see...I'll get Link and Zelda. Loren, Come with me" bazz waved for Loren to come over to him and the two left to find link and Zelda. 

"Lydia!" A brow rose on Lydia's face and turned to see Impa running to her, "Lydia thank above you're safe! Kakariko is safe but the malice is reviving the guardians" That made Lydia's face pale and looked out to the guardian graveyard, her grip on the sword tightening again and pulled her shield out 

"Lydia no!" Impa grabbed one her Lydia's arms and the young hylian looked towards Impa, a soft frown on Lydia's face

"Its too dangerous, please wait for your father to get here he can help you!" A small smile appeared on Lydia's face and gently pried her arm away from Impa's grip and stepped back. 

Impa didn't need Lydia to say anything for her to understand and…although impa didn't want her to go out there…impa also knew that Lydia would be able to buy them time to aid her. 

"I understand. But Lydia…please come back. For Ruta, he still needs his mother." A nod left Lydia, glancing back to the field again and ran out to meet a malice guardian. 

Lydia and the guardian stared at each other for a moment, Lydia twirling the Master sword that was in her grip and rushed forward, dodging the beams of the guardian, jumped up and pushed the blade into the guardians eye. 

One down…however many more to go but as long as she was still alive, she'd by as much time as she could. 

_"Mumma…?"_

_'Ruta sweetheart…why are you crying?' Lydia knelt down to the young Zora's level and took both his hands into hers_

_"I don't want you to go! Please don't go mumma…" A small gasp left Lydia as she felt ruta hug her, burying his face into her tunic and Lydia stroked the top of his head._

_"oh Ruta…i will always be with you, my little prince. Now. Chin up, and give me that big smile you got from your father" Ruta lifted his head up, small sniffles leaving him and gave Lydia a Sidon-esque smile and a small giggle left her_

_"That's my boy. Now. Stay with Uncle dorephan and Mr muzu. I don't want you sneaking onto the divine beast with your papa."_

No. She couldn't go here, because there was a little boy, wanting his mum to come back alive. And she'd be damned if she'd let anything happen to him. 

* * *

"Wheres Lydia? Have you seen her come in here?" Loren - After telling his mum what was happening out there, had now gone on to try and find Lydia. 

"Sidon!" Sidon was the first champion to emerge from his divine beast, His trident in one hand and a small little red blob in the other who looked just as scared as he did in awe. 

"Ah Loren, we saw the signal to come into the walls." 

"Wheres Lydia?" Sidon frowned

"I thought she was with you" 

"m…mumma…?" Loren blinked, raising a brow to sidon

"He sneaked on. But- if she's not in the fort…" Sidon trailed off

"She's buying us time. Ruta, little one, go to Aunt Zelda and stay by her side okay?" Loren spoke, pointing to zelda by the makeshift war table and Ruta nodded. Sidon put the small Zora down and Ruta waddled off straight to Zelda. 

"Sidon, please go and aid her. I'll be right beside you" 

"Understood, Loren. Ah…if i share the same fate as my sister..Just know that i am proud to be your brother in law" That caused a laugh to emerge from loren and he patted sidons arm. 

"The same to you big red. Now lets go aid my sister" 

* * *

A grunt left Lydia, jumping, dodging and twisting away from any attacks the small group of guardians was throwing at her. Jumping back, Lydia pulled her bow out and her last three ancient arrows, lined the shot up and shot the three arrows at each of the guardians. 

Two were direct hits to the eyes of two guardians and the third, hit just under the eye and a small curse left her. 

Those were her last arrows. Lydia put her bow back, drawing her sword and charged towards the guardian, holding her Shield out to block any attacks and once she was close enough, threw her sword directly at the eye of the guardian and fell to one knee, her breathing heavy and she bowed her head. 

_"Hey. Get up..you're not done yet" A confused look appeared on Lydia's face. Instead of feeling grass and mud under her it was…water?_

_Had she retreated into her own mind?_

_"I said get up" A pair of hands grabbed one of her arms and slowly helped her up._

_Lydia was so exhausted. And she didn't want to move but, she reluctantly raised her head._

_"There we go! You've fought so well, Protecting your home and family. But you need to keep doing that"_

_'who..?' Lydia knew the person in front of her was one of the Links. One of the hero's from myths but…she didn't know which one_

_A small laugh left the Link in front of her before responding, "You visited Midna once to ask what makes someone courageous."_

_'you're the twilight hero..but..I've given all i can. How can i fight more?'_

_"You have family and friends that want you back alive..and you made a promise. Breaking that means you haven't given your all."_

_'But i have!'_

_"Don't give up so easily. I want you to do something. Get back up, grab the master sword that's by your side and you fight until you can't anymore._

_Can you do that for me? Your friends and family are coming to help. You may have brought them time for them to do so, but they still need you for the battle ahead" Twilight explained and a small nod left her_

_"Good, i may not be able to do much for you, but the hero's spirit will guide you and so will the sword."_

_'...Thank you, Twilight'_

_"You're welcome. And look out"_

_What?_

"Lydia! Watch out!" Lydia snapped her head up, holding her shield up to block the blast of a guardian at the last minute and she pushed herself up, a yell being ripped from her and ran forward, sword out and glowing with energy just waiting to be used. 

Lydia launched herself into the air from the back of a dead guardian, raising her sword above her head and brought it down on the guardian, cutting it in half. 

Lydia landed into a kneeling position, sword outstretched in front of her and she slowly stood up, moving her sword to the side and sheathed it

"You stupid! Idiotic idiot of a sister!" 

'Hello to you too Loren.'

"You nearly died!" Loren pulled his sister into a hug and a soft chuckle left Lydia, breaking free from the hug and nudge Loren. 

'Still here though. C'mon. We have Aether to stop' 

"Right." A nod left Loren and the two ran across the field, the trumpet of vah ruta and the lightning of vah Naboris behind them. 

Medoh was in the air, shooting the guardians and blowing them away and rudania was trampling on the ones left behind. 

"You brought us enough time Lyds." a small grunt left Lydia, skidding to a stop and held her arm out to keep Loren behind her. In front of them, Aether was standing in front of hollows, a grin spread across his face and nodded for his hollows to attack.

"I got them Lyds. You take care of Aether" A nod left Lydia, weaving between the hollows and ran directly towards Aether, sword and shield out and a battle cry leaving her. 

* * *

The fact that the battle between her and Aether lasted for what seemed like ages, they seemed to be getting the advancement. With Loren defeating the hollows, he went to help Lydia and not soon after, Link ran to their aid and she was so grateful that her family was here to help. 

Aether made an attack towards Loren and Lydia got between them, her shield blocking the attack for as long as it could before it was ripped from her arm. Lydia glanced over to her dad, held the master sword up and with all her strength, threw it over to him and nodded for her dad to deal the final blow. 

Link nodded, charging towards Aether to deal the final blow and while he was doing that, Lydia had heard the beeping of a guardian and a pained grunt left her as she dived for her shield and running back to shield Loren and got there just in the nick of time. 

Lydia held her shield up infront of loren and the residue shot hit Lydia. 

"Lydia-!" Loren screamed her name out, bringing his hand up and a pulse of bright light destroyed the guardian. A small cough left lydia and staggered back. 

'You…go seal Aether…I'll be fine' Lydia signed out sluggishly and a reluctant nod left Loren, running off to help their dad. A small smile appeared on Lydia's face and fell to the ground, her eyes blurring in and out, heavy breaths leaving her and…she didn't know when they defeated Aether but, she felt herself getting pulled up and a mumbled voice was trying to reach her. 

_A dull light came into Lydia's view and she could see a small group of the past heros, All helping her up and smiling at her._

_"Regardless of what Twi said to you, you protected your family. And your friends"_

_"Yeah! Like Time said. You kept your promise. I think that deserves a nice long sleep. Don't ya think Twi?"_

_Lydia heard a chuckle leave twilight and he placed a hand on her shoulder, a grin on his face and gave a thumbs up_

_"Yeah. I think she did great Sky. And Like the old man said"_

_"Im not old you-" Sky let a small snicker out and Twilight continued_

_"Like the old man said, you protected everyone close to you. You deserve to have a good sleep now." Lydia frowned_

_'But…what about them? What about Ruta?' Sky Tapped his chin and clapped his hands_

_"Extended vacation sleep! Thats the thing about being in the present Hyrule, you'll be in that shrine thingy" Sky stated_

_"So, why not take this time to talk to the others?" Time suggested, a warm smile on his face and a hand was outstretched to her, "Just for a while."_

_"Yeah! Legend would love to see a new hero that isn't a Link." Twi commented. Lydia let a laugh out, wiping a few stray tears away from her face and looked to the trio with sparkling eyes_

_"i think I'd love to meet them. I want to hear all your stories before i go back"_

_"Oh she spoke! Twi! Owl! She spoke!"_

_"Sky you get so excited" Time sighed out and the group laughed_

_"Im sorry about them, they get a bit excited when they see something new" Time said and a shrug left Lydia_

_"Psht. Nothing can compare them to me and Loren. If it's a lynel or a guardian in front of us, you know a bet will go down" Lydia hummed out, walking past Time and over to Twi and Sky_

_"....Oh heavens above." Was all time muttered out before joining the trio and led Lydia to the rest of the group._

\--10 years later--

"C'mon hurry up! She's waking up today!" Loren exclaimed, dragging both Link and Zelda up the hill to the shrine of resurrection. 

"Loren we can't enter the shrine, it's closed" Zelda commented, a small laugh leaving from her

"i know that!" Loren whined out. Link just let an amused chuckle out and the trio sat at the clifftop, looking at Hyrule. 

Inside the shrine, the water was draining from around Lydia and she blinked her eyes blearily, a small groan leaving from her. 

Lydia pushed herself up, jumping off the bed and headed to the pedestal that held the sheikah slate. Lydia picked the slate up and walked through the door, opening up a few chests that were there and a sparkle of recognition came to her eyes. 

She was back. 

Lydia pulled her tunic on, slipped on her boots and climbed up the cliff face and ran outside to see a new day and a peaceful era for Hyrule. 


End file.
